


lashes and lacrosse

by fuzzyfying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Lacrosse, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malia-- wait-- oh my god, Malia, no!”</p><p>“OWW! Kira, you messed me up!”</p><p>“Um, sweetie, I’m pretty sure that mascara wand was going into your eye with or without my help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lashes and lacrosse

**Author's Note:**

> done for day 1 of Malia Femslash week!

“Alright, now once you’ve lined up the credit card, go ahead and draw a thin line, taking care to make it the right length-- too short is better than too long, remember-- and from there you just need to fill it in. Voìla! A perfect cat eye that works even on asian eyes.”

Malia turned off the camera and started clapping. Kira rolled her eyes, but Malia saw her shoulders drop nonetheless. Malia liked to think she had subtle ways of helping her roommate let off steam.

And, well, some less subtle ways.

Kira pulled Malia out of her train of thought.

“Alright, your turn.”

“What? Kira, I already filmed this week. There are only so many stick tricks I can come up with--”

“No, silly, it’s your turn for makeup!”

What.

“Kira, I don’t wear makeup.”

The kitsune frowned.

“We were gonna teach each other tricks and post the videos, remember? You promised.”

Now that she thought about it, Malia did remember agreeing to teach Kira something. At that particular time though, she probably would have agreed to anything Kira asked.

“Um...okay. So, what do I need to do?”

The grin Kira flashed at her was positively _evil_.

 

-

 

“Malia-- wait-- oh my god, Malia, no!”

“OWW! Kira, you messed me up!”

“Um, sweetie, I’m pretty sure that mascara wand was going into your eye with or without my help.”

“What? I thought this was the eyeliner!”

“Malia, in what world would you line your eyes with a curved brush? _With bristles?_ ”

“I--”

“Never mind, don’t answer that, just let me fix it.”

With infinitely more patience and a steadier hand than Malia could have gained from years of lacrosse, Kira dipped a Q-tip in baby oil and gently wiped the black smudge from her face.

“There. All better. Now let’s try again, this time with the actual liner pencil?”

“Ughh. I’m never going to be able to do this, and why are you giving me a pencil? I’ve never seen you use a pencil.”

“Um, I normally use liquid liner, but that’s a little bit harder. You can try that after you graduate from kohl and gel pencils.”

“I have no idea what that even means. I can’t wait until you have to learn lacrosse.”

 

-

 

It turned out, after several more attempts at eyeliner, a slightly more successful use of the mascara, and a journey through the hell that was contouring, that Malia actually liked her look with makeup. Kira knew just how to do it so that it was understated, while still making a noticeable difference-- like the pop of the blue liner.

It also turned out that the entire exchange was completely unfair, because Kira was awesome at lacrosse.

“Kira, what the heck? It took me weeks to master that trick and you just learned it in twenty minutes!”

“Um, I guess you’re just a good teacher?”

“If I were that good, my videos would get more views. At least. Probably a lot more.”

Kira sighed.

“What if I’ve been watching your videos, like, a lot? Like, stealing-your-extra-stick-and-practicing-until-I-get-it a lot?”

Malia’s eyes widened.

“What? No fair!”

“I practice while you’re at the library. You’re usually gone for a couple of hours, so…”

“You told me you used that time to shop for new makeup!”

Kira shrugged.

“Some things are more important than makeup.”

“Oh my god. Come here.”

 

-

  
It turned out that the video needed a lot of editing. 


End file.
